The invention relates to a container for use in the storing and dispensing of foodstuffs wherein the foodstuff normally comprises multiple relatively small items which are preferably individually dispensed. Examples of such foodstuffs include pickles, olives, pickled onions, cocktail sausages, cheese pieces, vegetable and fruit pieces, and the like.
Examples of such containers will be noted in the following two patents, commonly owned with the present application:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 4,179,040 Bateman et al 5,082,135 DeCoster ______________________________________
In each instance a vertically moveable insert is provided to elevate the foodstuff to the open upper mouth of the container to facilitate access thereto. In addition, the elevation of the foodstuff tends to remove the foodstuff from any preservative liquid or the like in the container. In DeCoster, the elevated tray, upon a slight rotation thereof relative to the receptacle, is supported in an upper dispensing position.